creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Imaginary Friend
(Click here to version of this pasta in Portuguese) ---- "The worst blind is the one who will not see." Maybe that's the phrase that describes all this text. Now, a distinguishing fact an illusion is difficult, since our brain tends to make things up. An example? Imaginary Friends. Imaginary friends just entered in our culture. Everyone thinks it is normal and even see curiosity to see a child talking to anyone and presenting nothing to the others, saying that it was his imaginary friend. When you ask children to describe the imaginary friend, they speak surprises "Wow, do not you see it? See how beautiful it is! Look at his wings! His tail!" You surely must have heard of "psychic sensitivity." At least I believe this is the name given to people who have the "skills" that let you do things like see spirits. The sensitivity would only be lucky few and the population as envelhecessem, the sensitivity would be ignored. What I mean by that: you probably born in childhood or knew someone who had psychic sensitivity. But children usually does that have to have around 1 to 5 years old. Rare just managing to keep the ability for the rest of his life. Children who have it end up being averse to contact with a real person, just limited to people with whom she lives. So she talks to the air, typically known or imaginary friend. Imaginary Friends. That's the point. Supposedly things are in your head, right? Or rather, a fleeting thing as the psychologists say, something that children who have created their own (away from their parents and no brothers or cousins) they create inside your head to try to "combat" loneliness. The estimated life of an imaginary friend lasts up to 7 years of age his "owner". Then they are forgotten and when known individual who ever had imaginary friend just asking things like "how to talk?", The person usually does not ha to give a solid answer, just say "I was very young so I do not remember or as he was. " And when you tried to remember how it was ended only by distorting the image that most black shape that you called friend. He became something more amiable, a bear or a giant blue astronaut jumpsuit red, and you did not care how he really was, since it will never again see him again. Is that true? The point is that you do not remember, because you do not want to remember. Your imaginary friend was there to torment you. The games that he ordered you to do things they were not healthy, but evil. He made you move away from other people (as I said, only children with no siblings and friends develop imaginary friends) because I knew that if you're alone, you would have no chance and he could feed his loneliness and his life for longer. As a parasite. Obviously, you're just a naive child, being deceived by a monster that was feeding his essence. But humans have acquired a unique skill. One thing that differs them from the animals: they can create illusions to mask what really happened. This is clear from research that appear there and prove that most of our memories are false. How is he supposed a parasitic mental, can only be fought with this instinctive ability of the brain to relieve suffering and just pushing the dirt under the rug, and save your imaginary friend in a chest in the confines of his skull. After that, you can go ahead and develop ... Living the life. But what you (and your brain) do not know is that your imaginary friend, but apparently never has existed and has been off of his mind, he is very active, controlling you subconsciously. Before he was in his first stage and you could see him. Now you can not see it - and worse - it controls you. He makes you feel angry. It makes you act violently against others. He makes you feel alone. And when you finally are alone, you will be consumed and taken to "that place". You probably should not be understood why he would take so long and tormenting you stuck in your head, you could just go to hell? This is simple. Only beings with souls go there. Imaginary friends are not exactly "souls." Therefore, they inhabit people, filled with negative thoughts in order to go to where it matters, coming as stowaways. How parasites. There are countless examples, but some famous cases illustrate how this happens. Kurt Cobain for example. I still do not know if he was murdered or committed suicide. If someone planted a suicide note he wrote it or if the handle that. But the suicide note addressed to him is someone special; Your imaginary friend. Perhaps this is already happening to you. You might not see those figures as "imaginary friends" as the children describe both. For you may be just ghosts, or shadows. Because your brain will probably deny something illogical, using his famous ability to deceive. Anyway, can you believe that everything I just tell you, or simply deny everything. With affection, your imaginary friend. Category:Reality Category:Mental Illness Category:Beings